Digimon: Digiwars
by DarkRaptor93
Summary: A new world opens up to a teenager that will change his life, and his world forever. The worlds begin to merge, and he and his friends, and their partners must step up and fight, or else the world will have new ruler. Can they stop this new digital threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was hard to breathe as he ran. He looked around at the forest like area around him. In the distance, he heard a loud roar, which made him feel sick. He looked down at his hands and he stopped in shock. They were not his hands, but the hands of an animal of some sort. The roar, now closer, distracted him again as he ran. A huge shadow appeared over him and stomped in from of him. He looked up at the red eyes of a giant creature in black armor. It put his arms over its head and formed a huge energy ball over his head and began to launch it.

"Ahhhh!" Landon said while gasping. His head was drenched with sweat, his body shaking, like he just lived through what he was dreaming. He shook his head, trying to gain some sort of sense. He finally took in a breath and feel back into his bed.

Landon had had similar dreams like this most his life, at least as far back as he remembered. But lately, they have become so frequent, and they were beginning to feel real to him, which scared him a bit. But it was just a dream he kept telling himself. No matter how it felt, and how much it make him sweat. He shook his head, jumped out of bed, and went to his shower.

Landon walked along the side walk. He stood 5'9, light brown shaggy hair, thin, but not scrawny. The day was nice; the air felt good hitting his lungs. He was on his way to school. He hated being 16 and without a car, but his parents didn't care. They were always working, and didn't come home for days at a time even if they were on business trips.

"You need to stop day dreaming." A familiar voice said. Landon turned to see his friend Chase, a bit taller, and long blond hair all the girls loved.

"It's hard not to when I spend most my time at home alone." Landon chuckled.

"Yeah don't tell that to anyone else, they might think you're crazy." Chase laughed. "I take it you had that dream again?" Chase asked, noticing how Landon was.

"Yeah," Landon trailed off. Chase was the only one he trusted to tell.

"That's 4 times in the past week. I bet it has some sort of meaning." Chase said.

"Like what? I will be resurrected into an animal and be chased by some big armored animal able to form energy over its head? SO I see my next life's death?"

"You know if you put it that way, it seems pretty grim." Chase noted.

"Thank you, you're just full of support." Landon said as they turned to go into school.

The day past as normal, boring as Landon noted to himself as he headed to the lunch room. He looked around frustrated as he always was. Chase, and the rest of his friends, were in a different lunch period, leaving him mostly alone. He sighed; he was tired of that feeling.

"Nowhere to sit?" A voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Serenity. Landon was in a sudden daze. He had has a crush on her sense the first grade, of course she never noticed him like that. She was 5'6, Dark shoulder length brown hair, and light blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's my daily dilemma." Landon said trying not to sound like a loser.

"You can sit with me if you want." Serenity offered. Landon attempted to hide a huge stupid grin, but was losing that battle.

"If you sure it's ok?" Landon asked.

"It's not." A larger voice said. They both looked behind to see Alex, who towered over Landon being 6'3 and built being on the football team. He stood there staring Landon down in his jersey.

"Alex," Serenity began to speak, but was interrupted.

"This loser is not sitting at our table." Alex said loudly, gaining the attention of many students. Landon looked on the growing audience.

"Whatever, thanks for the invite Serenity." Landon said as he turned around. Alex then grabbed him the by shoulder and held tight so Landon couldn't walk anymore. Landon closed his eyes.

"I think you need to learn your place here." Alex said.

"Alex stop this now!" Serenity said grabbing onto Alex's arm, trying to break his hold.

"Serenity stop!" Alex objected as he pushed her to the side. Alex's arm was loose and Landon pulled away, and turned around.

"How dare you," Landon said under his breath. Alex looked at him confused. Landon opened his eyes and they were different. Once deep green, bow a dark amber color, and almost having an animal quality to them.

"What's with the contacts?" Alex laughed. "What a loser."

"If I'm a loser, then how low are you? Dirt? A Worm?" Landon smirked, in a way he never had before. Alex grew red with anger as he clenched his fist and went to punch Landon. Landon quickly prepared himself.

"LANDON!" Serenity yelled, not being able to see everything. Landon quickly blinked and his eyes were normal, and she looked like he just got out of a daze, but before he could do a thing, Alex's fist collided with his face. Landon went flying onto the ground. The lunch room was quite, the only sound was Landon hitting the hard ground.

"Come on, get up and fight." Alex provoked, his fist ready to fight. Landon began to push himself up. He looked at Alex exhaled, and knew he couldn't fight him. He looked past him to Serenity, looked at Landon with worry and fear for him. 'Not even Serenity thinks I have a chance.' Landon thought to himself.

Landon raised his arms in the air, as to signal defeat, and turned around, walking to the front of the school.

"That's right, run away you baby!" Alex yelled as the inter lunch room burst into laughter. Landon started to run. He didn't care where, he just wanted to run.

Landon pushed open the doors to the school and started to run back towards his home. He didn't care if school would notice and if he got in trouble. He couldn't take being mocked anymore. He knew he couldn't take his normal route home, too many people could see, and get taken back. He knew of a long route through the small wooded around between school and his house development. He looked across the field and began to run, only letting 1 tear cross his cheek.

"LANDON!" Serenity yelled as she tried to follow him. She felt horrible about what Alex did, and wanted to see if Landon was ok. She made it to the school doors, and they were open. She looked around to see Landon in the distance. Running towards the woods.

"Where did the baby run off to?" Alex asked coming up behind her.

"Shut up Alex! I never want to talk to you again." Serenity said in anger as she stormed off back into the school.

Landon didn't slow down in the woods. He kept running dodging the trees, and the brush around him. He hadn't been back in there for many years. It looked like no one else had ether. He started to slow down and took a breath. He closed his eyes, and reopened them to a new site. In front of him was a weird white circle with lines running to and from it. He took a step back in confusion and fear.

"What is this?" Landon said. He decided he better turn back.

"Landon….." A Soft voice called out of the white anomaly. Landon turns slowly back around.

"Did this thing just call my name?" Landon asked himself.

"Landon….." The voice called out again. Landon took a step forward, but he didn't know why. The voice was calling him, drawing him, like he was destined to go into this white thing. Landon tried to fight it, but it was a bit overwhelming.

"I must be crazy." Landon said to himself as he ran into the white portal, and then it suddenly disappeared.

"AHHHHHH!" Landon yelled as a portal opened up in the woods and he went flying out, rolling on the ground. The portal disappeared once again. He shook himself off and looked around, groaning. He was in the woods, but it was much different. The trees were different, the sky looked different, but the same. Even the air. He pushed himself up and looked around cautiously. Suddenly there was a shadow over him. He looked up in horror as he took a few steps back. A large black creature in black armor landed in front of him. The same one from his dreams.

"I've been looking for you," The giant beast said as he raised his arms in the air and began to form a energy ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New World

Landon was frozen. His nightmare was coming true. The dark beast was before him, the ball of energy was growing at an alarming rate. The creature chuckled.

"Time to say good-bye. Terra Destroyer!" The creature began to yell.

"Blue BLASTER!" Another voice yelled from the side. A blue energy beam hit the giant creature, knocking him off balance, causing him to fall onto the ground, and making the energy ball hit the ground. Landon was still frozen. A much smaller creature jumped out next to Landon. The creature was only a few feet tall, a horn, and white and blue pelt covering its face and most its yellow body.

"Come on!" The creature said to Landon. He took a step back. The creature sighed as he ran forwards, grabbed Landon's hand and pulled him as he began to run. Landon looked at the creature's claws, and recognized them from his dreams. Behind them they heard the creature yell in anger.

"What the hell is going on?" Landon demanded. "I've dreamt this, well, sort of."

"Of course you have." The creature smiled as he pulled him to the right, and alongside a steep hill. "My name is Gabumon!" Landon looked at Gabumon confused.

"Gabumon?" Landon asked. Suddenly a huge energy ball came launching at them. Gabumon pulled Landon and they started to roll down the steep hill.

"Landon use your Digivice!" Gabumon said. They hit the bottom of the hill and looked up.

"My what?" Landon asked. Gabumon look at him confused.

"Your Digivice, it's given to all Digimon Tamers." Gabumon explained. Landon looked at him with an empty stare.

"I have no idea what any of that is! I was trying to get home through the woods when this white portal opened up and," Landon was explaining.

"White Portal?" Gabumon said concerned, then smiled. "Follow me!" He said as he got up off the ground. Landon sat there.

"Why? How do I know you do not want to kill me?" Landon asked. Suddenly over head the black armored creature appeared in the sky searching for them.

"Would you rather deal with Blackwargreymon?" Gabumon pointed up.

"Good point." Landon said jumping off the ground and started to run with Gabumon. "Where are we going?"

"We have to get you your digivice! I just assumed that sense you were here you had one." Gabumon said.

"You have no idea how lost I am right now." Landon said as he followed.

"I've come too far to lose him now." Blackwargreymon yelled in the air as he searched franticly for them. Another Digimon came flying towards him, with grey fur looking like a gremlin or demon.

"You need to go back now." It said.

"Leave me be Vilemon." Blackwargreymon growled.

"The boss is requesting you. He's tired of your personal vendetta. He's regretting telling you anything now. "Vilemon said.

"But, I'm so close!" Blackwargreymon said.

"It's about the infiltration. He needs you, or else." Vilemon said, scared of what would happen if anyone disobeyed the boss.

"Fine, but you search here. Bring me the human. He has a Gabumon with him trying to help him, perhaps his partner. Delete him, I want that human." Blackwargreymon said as he began to fly way.

"I hate being stuck with being the errand boy." Vilemon said as he began to descend into the forest below.

Gabumon turned a corner, with Landon following behind. Suddenly they were in front of a mountain side, with a cave. Gabumon looked up at Landon.

"Well go on." Gabumon said.

"Go where? In the dark cave? You have to be kidding." Landon said opposing the idea.

"But your digivice is in there!" Gabumon said.

"What is a Digivice?" Landon asked.

"A digivice is device that helps a Digidestined connect with their Digimon, having them grow stronger!" Gabumon said.

"What is with you putting the word Digi in front of a bunch of words?" Landon asked.

"You missed the point of what I just said you know." Gabumon said.

"It was very distracting. So I take it you're a Digimon?" Landon asked.

"Yes I am." Gabumon smiled.

"And your," Landon began as he pointed at Gabumon.

"I'm your Digimon partner." Gabumon shook his head.

"I have to be dreaming." Landon said shaking his head. Gabumon then kicked him in the shin. "OW! What did you do that for?"

"To prove this isn't a dream." Gabumon said as they suddenly heard an ear piercing screech coming closer to them.

"Is that the Blackwargreymon?" Landon asked.

"No," Gabumon said. "Something smaller, but still dangerous. Get in there!" Gabumon said as he began to push Landon into the cave. Landon grudgingly accepted this and he started to go in. "I will stall him, you get the Digivice!" Gabumon said as he began to run away from the cave. Landon sighed as he began to travel deep into the cave.

Gabumon looked around, trying to find where the noise had come from. Suddenly Vilemon walked into the small clearing.

"How convenient, a Gabumon." Vilemon said.

"Why exactly is that convenient?" Gabumon asked.

"Well Blackwargreymon was looking for a human, who was accompanied by a Gabumon." Vilemon snickered. "And he is a Mega Level, making him far more powerful then ether of us, and he wanted to human, so I am here looking for him."

"And what did he say to do about that Gabumon?" He asked with and edge.

"Delete him." Vilemon snickered.

Landon went further into the cave. Surprisingly there was sconces on the wall, illuminating his way down the path. It seemed to go on forever, and he found himself surprised he was worrying about Gabumon. This whole situation was messed up, but that little wolf dog thingy, for some reason Landon felt a connection. He smirked as he turned a corner and was at a dead end. Landon's mouth was wide open.

In front of him was a small room like place. A bed made out of straw and other cloths. On the wall were crude drawings of what looked like Gabumon and a person. In the corner was a small pile of trinkets.

"Is this…Gabumon's home?" Landon took a closer look at the drawings on the wall. "Is that….me?" Landon questions as he suddenly heard beeping. He looked over in the pile of trinkets and on top was a small device. Mostly white, with a blue circle around a screen. He picked it up and examined it. The screen began to glow and a picture came up on in front of him. "Gabumon?" Landon saw Gabumon fighting Vilemon, and he was losing. Vilemon kicked him as he rolled on the ground. "GABUMON!" Landon yelled as he ran out of the little alcove and back towards the outside.

"Where's the human! He has to be a Digidestined!" Vilemon commanded Gabumon. Gabumon was on the ground, struggling.

"If he was a Digidestined he would have used his Digimon to defend him, he must have gone back to the Real World." Gabumon lied.

"I don't buy it; we haven't seen humans here in ages. We were both probably Digieggs then. Plus why do you care if he lives or dies?" Vilemon asked. Gabumon began to get anger.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled as a blue energy beam. Vilemon was blasted to the ground. He started to get up, rage on his face.

"You foolish little Rookie! Time for you to be deleted." Vilemon began to rush towards Gabumon.

"GABUMON!" Landon yelled coming out of the cave, the digivice glowing bright. Vilemon stopped and looked at the human.

"You, you're the one I need, and Blackwargreymon and the Master will be pleased!" Vilemon laughed as he began to fly towards Landon. Landon didn't know what to do.

'"LANDON!" Gabumon yelled as the light from the digivice burst out and flew past Vilemon and hit Gabumon. His whole body began to glow and change shape. "Gabumon, Digivolve to," The shape formed, and a giant wolf, with white fur and blue strips came from Gabumon. "Garurumon!"

Vilemon turned surprised at the new Digimon. "He is a Digidestined." Vilemon said with fear. "Take this, Nightmare Shocker!" Vilemon yelled as a supersonic wave shot form his mouth towards Garurumon. Garurumon jumped out of the way with astounding speed, and landed in-between Vilemon and Landon. He growled.

"Leave NOW!" Garurumon demanded.

"I…..I can't." Vilemon said as he began to open his mouth again to attack.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon yelled as a giant energy blast of flame came flowing out of his mouth hand blasted Vilemon into oblivion. Garurumon turned around at Landon, who looked frozen. Garurumon began to step back, not wanting to upset him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Garurumon said, sulking a bit. Landon suddenly jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Garurumon's neck.

"Thank you for saving me." Landon said as he squeezed, and Garurumon smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enter Dorumon

Serenity walked up to her locker and began to put in the combination to open it. She had been distracted, felt guilty from what had happen at lunch with Landon. She was deep in thought, staring at her locker when Chase approached her.

"What happen?" Chase asked. Serenity sighed.

"Alex got jealous. He got a hit on Landon, and Landon ran out of the school. I assume he was running home. I just invited him to sit with me, I never wanted him hurt." Serenity said upset. Chase sighed.

"I know, Landon just gets," Chase stopped himself. He knew Landon liked Serenity. "He has it tough with his parents always being away."

"I didn't know," Serenity began to say.

"Yeah not many people do, because no many people take the time to get to know him. He is normally pushed aside and forgotten. But he has the biggest heart I know." Chase said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"I know he has a good heart. I've known for years, but," Serenity began to say and Chase stopped, not looking behind him. "I just," Chase interrupted her.

"You worry too much of what other people think, mostly the insensitive people who would abandon you at the drop of a pen. I don't mean to be blunt, but it's the truth. I have to go find Landon." Chase said as he started to walk down the hall way again. Serenity stood still, trying to gain composure, when suddenly her face filled with anger, and she slammed her locker and then ran up to Chase.

"I'm coming with you." Serenity demanded to Chases surprise and delight.

Landon and Garurumon sat on the ground near the cave. They had been talking for a bit, and Landon was smiling.

"So you evolved into Garurumon?" Landon asked.

"Digivolve." Garurumon corrected. Landon sighed.

"That is still really distracting." They laughed together. "But you won't fit in your home anymore." Landon said.

"Oh don't worry about that," Garurumon said as he began to glow, and his shape changed, smaller, and then he turned back into Gabumon.

"Wait you can go back and forth with that?" Landon said surprised.

"Well yes, but most Digimon will stay in the most power form they can, but it does take a while to keep in that, and a lot of energy. But I prefer this form. Course that was the first time I Digivolved into Garurumon." Gabumon explained.

"It is?" Landon asked.

"Yep, thanks to you." Gabumon smiled. "It took me a while to go from In-training to Rookie." Landon looked confused. "Let me explained. There are many forms for Digimon. After hatching from Digieggs,"

"I swear you're doing that to annoy me at this point." Landon interrupted.

"Anyways, from a Digieggs, there is the Baby Form. From there we Digivolve to In-Training, then Rookie, which is where I am now. Garurumon is the next level, Champion Level. From there it's Ultimate, then Mega."

"What was Blackwargreymon?" Landon asked.

"A Mega."

"So he must be one of the strongest Digimon around." Landon said.

"Sort of, but many others can achieve more power form, mostly with having a human partner. That is just the basic flow chart for Digivolution. There is a lot more, but most are only special circumstances." Gabumon explained.

"So why am I here?" Landon asked. "Why am I able to have a partner?" Gabumon shrugged.

"There is no understanding why a Digimon and Digidestined Human partner up, and the connection they share. It is said long ago many humans visited the Digital World, but for some reason the amount has been so low in recent years, almost none."

"And having a partner makes me a Digidestined?" Landon asked and Gabumon shook his head. "And what does that exactly mean?" Gabumon opened his mouth, as he would to talk, but nothing came out as he tried to think.

"No idea." Gabumon said. Landon did an anime fall onto the ground. "There are two types of human/Digimon partner types though. First there are Tamer. A Tamer is a Human who comes to the Digital World with a Digivice. For the most part they are still connected to a Digimon, but could also choose another one if they see fit. Those are what the Digital World has normally accustomed too.

"Then there is the Digidestined. They are drawn to the Digital World, but do not have a Digivice. Their Digivice is here. The parent Digimon is supposed to have it. When you told me that you came through a white portal it hit me, you were the human in my dreams. We are destined to be together. And also save the Digital and Real World."

"Save what now?" Landon said surprised at that last part.

"The Digidestined are meant to be heroes of the Digital World." Gabumon smiled.

"I'm not much of a fighter. The worlds are screwed if I'm meant to be a hero." Landon sulked.

"When you knew I was hurt, did you run or save yourself. You came to my aid, even when you have no idea what is going on. That is the heart of a hero." Gabumon explained. "And I know the pressure too, I'm your Digimon!" Landon couldn't help but smile. "We will fight side by side, and I will always protect you.

"So I'm not on Earth?" Landon questioned.

"Well yes and no. This is a parallel world next to the Real World you are from."

"How many humans have you seen?" Landon asked.

"You're the first." Gabumon admitted. "Unfortunately for many years any humans have been targeted by Blackwargreymon and his Master. Then until now, as far as I know, no humans have come here"

"Targeted? Like killed?" Landon asked.

"Yes. Rumor has it Blackwargreymon has a grudge against humans, but no one knows why." Gabumon said.

"He just hates humans." A voice said from above in a tree. Landon and Gabumon looked up to see a purple furred Digimon. He had powerful legs, but little arms, with a red jewel on its forehead. Its snout looked more of a dinosaur to Landon.

"Dorumon, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Hub Islands?" Gabumon asked.

"I was, but I saw Blackwargreymon destroying the forest, and had to check on you." Dorumon said. He jumped off the tree and down next to them.

"So this is a human?" Dorumon said cocking his head to the side to examine Landon.

"Uh, yeah, my name is Landon." Landon said extended his hand out to Dorumon. He looked at it confused and sniffed it, then licked it.

"Nice to meet you too." Dorumon said as Landon was wiping off the saliva on the ground as Gabumon laughed. "You're lucky Vilemon came by. I assume the Master summoned him."

"Who is this Master?" Landon asked.

"It's said that anyone who finds out gets deleted, or joins his ranks, but they never dare tell anyone." Gabumon explained.

"Is he like the ruler?" Landon asked.

"He controls the Continent of Server. It's a huge chunk of the Digital World." Dorumon said. "He's controlled it a long time before ether Gabumon or I hatched. And without humans, Digivolving is rather difficult." Dorumon sighed. "So kudos to you, we got a Digimon Tamer! You're Lucky I wasn't here Gabumon, he would have for sure picked me!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Gabumon said. Dorumon raised an eyebrow. "He didn't come here with a Digivice."

"Wait that would make the legends true! There are Digidestined!" Dorumon said excited. He looked at Landon again. "Not exactly sure, but I was expecting a human who was more intimidating." Landon sighed.

"Hey I didn't ask to be a Digidestined." Landon said. Dorumon chuckled.

"It's funny; I was actually going to the Hub Islands to research more about the Digidestined." Dorumon said. "You guys should come. Plus Blackwargreymon will come searching for you here once Vilemon doesn't appear."

"I don't know." Gabumon looked over at Landon who had a smirk.

"Why not? I mean it's not like I know how to get home." Landon chuckled. "Unless you guys do?" Both Dorumon and Gabumon shook their heads no.

"Then let's go!" Dorumon said.

"Off to the Hub Islands!" Gabumon declared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hub Islands:

The waves crashed against the sides of the coast. The crisp blue sea was before them. Landon took in a huge breath of fresh air. In the distance, he could barely see land.

"So that is Hub Island?" Landon asked.

"Yep, well one of them. It's a chain of islands." Dorumon said as he started to go down the coast.

"How exactly are you planning on getting there?" Gabumon asked.

"I have a boat." Dorumon said as he turned into the worlds and then he started to come back out. He was pulling a raft like boat with his teeth. Landon and Gabumon ran to help him pull it out. There was a sail already with it, and tied up.

"You made this?" Landon asked impressed.

"Yep, it was no problem at all. Now let's head out." Dorumon declared as they pushed the raft into the water, and jumped on. The wind quickly picked up as they set out.

"I saw him run this way." Serenity said as she and Chase headed towards the woods. It was now after school, kids were all around walking home.

"I bet's he's at home." Chase said as he started to walk around the woods.

"What if he got lost in the woods?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know how you view him, but I can't imagine him getting lost in the woods." Chase said as Serenity looked out into the woods for a long moment. "Are you coming?" Chase yelled as Serenity started to follow.

The raft like boat bounced off a wave as they quickly approached the Hub Islands. Now that they were closer they could see 6 different islands in the chain. The wind was strong, and combined with the waves; they had to yell to talk.

"So which island are we going to?" Gabumon asked.

"Rumor has it that a cave on the northern most island has information about the Digidestined." Dorumon said, pointing to one of the island. He then tugged the string to the sail with his mouth to change direction slightly.

"If Blackwargreymon is so interested in humans, why hasn't he come here?" Landon asked. Dorumon began to answer, but it was muffled as he held onto the sail string. Landon grabbed it for him.

"Thanks. I just got word of this a while ago. There's a good chance neither him, nor his Master knows of this." Dorumon explained, as they were quickly approaching a shore line. Landon looked concerned.

"How do I slow down?" Landon asked. Dorumon looked at him and sighed.

"I knew I forgot something." Dorumon said with a nervous chuckle. Gabumon jumped back and grabbed the string from Landon and pulled, causing the raft to move to tis side as it collided with the shore line. The raft broke apart as it impacted with the sand, and the three went flying as they screamed.

Blackwargreymon entered the giant black room. It was lined with brick, and was almost like a castle inside. Blackwargreymon approached a throne. On the throne the figure was hidden by the shroud of darkness. Only his red eyes glowed.

"Your one Mon crusade is starting to grow tiresome." The Master said.

"You know why I must do this. I must avenge," Blackwargreymon began, but was interrupted.

"I am the one who told you of your past!" the Master yelled. "And I am the one who will provide you a chance for vengeance."

"The infiltration." Blackwargreymon said.

"Yes, it is coming along well. I need you to assist though." The Master said.

"Why?" Blackwargreymon asked.

"Your code, it will help us with opening the portal." The Master explained.

"But," Blackwargreymon started to talk.

"Yes?" The Master asked.

"There was a human here in the Digital World." The red eyes of the master grew wide.

"You saw it with your own eyes?" The Master asked. Blackwargreymon shook his head. "It's been some time sense we seen a human."

"I want to go out and find him and,"

"Stop! One human will mean nothing, but once we begin the infiltration, I guarantee you all the humans you can eradicate will be open to you." The Master laughed darkly.

Landon shook his head as he woke up. The crashed knocked him out for a few moments, but at least he landed on sand. He looked around as he sat on the shore. He started to hear a muffled noise. He turned around and saw the bottom half of Gabumon in the sand. He quickly got up and pulled his partner out of the sand.

"Thanks, that was not very pleasant to be in." Gabumon said as he spat out some sand. "Where's Dorumon?" Landon shrugged.

"No clue, I was knocked out for a second. And he didn't even check on us." Landon said a little annoyed.

"He does get caught up in his research. He's afraid he can't have a Human partner." Gabumon explained.

"Why not? I mean you guys said the amount of humans who come here has been pretty minimal, but that doesn't mean a Tamer wouldn't choose him." Landon said.

"No, no NO!" Dorumon yelled. His voice came from a short distance. Landon and Gabumon got up and ran over to a huge cliff that scaled above them. A giant hole was in the cliff, and was completely illuminated. They walked in to see Dorumon looking at the wall.

"Wow," Landon gasped as the entire was filled with writing and pictures. The wall was 10 feet high, and he didn't know how long. He looked at the writing and frowned. "What language is this?"

"This is the Digilanguage." Gabumon said. Landon looked at him. Gabumon laughed. "Ok I made that one up."

"It's the writing and characters we use in the Digital World." Dorumon said. "And I'm unhappy with what I found."

"What is it?" Landon asked.

"Well first off it's impossible for me to have a Digidestined partner." Dorumon said upset.

"Why is that?" Gabumon asked.

"Because of how I was born." Dorumon said. Landon looked confused.

"You see Dorumon wasn't born how most Digimon are. His Digiegg was created artificially." Gabumon explained.

"Yes, the Master was creating something known as the X-Antibody. He had a scientist Digimon, Datamon, create it. The X-Antibody would give any Digimon a huge power boost, and even form change. But it was not stable, and needed to grow. Eventually Datamon came up with the idea to create a Digimon with it in it, and as it grew, so would the X-Antibody.

"What Datamon didn't realize is that even when a Digiegg is made artificially, they are dematerialized, and transported to the Celestial Garden, where all Digieggs go to hatch. And sense Datamon created me without knowing what I looked like; they have never been able to track me down. Although they would love to I know it." Dorumon explained.

"But what does that have to do with you not being able to be parented with a Digidestined?" Landon asked.

"According this," Dorumon pointed at a small section of the wall. "The Digidestined and his partner Digimon are linked at birth. When you were born in the Human world, Gabumon was hatched here in the Digital World. Your bond goes much deeper than I ever expected." Dorumon said as he continued to look at the wall. "I have a lot to research, and with you two here, we can learn a lot, maybe even find more Digidestined!" Landon and Gabumon smiled.

"Corona Flame!" A new voice said form the entrance to the cave. A ball of fire went flying towards them.

"Wha!" Landon said confused.

"BLUE BLASTER!" Gabumon yelled as his Blue Blaster collided into the fire ball. The three of them looked to see a small red Digimon with a patch of orange fur on its chest. On its forehead was an odd crest that had smoke coming from it from the last attack. He also had a tail of fire. Landon thought it looked almost like lion quality with the fur on its head was a mix of fire and the mane of the lion.

"Who are you?" Landon asked. The Digimon smirked.

"I'm Coronamon, and you three are about to get burned! Corona-Knuckle!" Coronamon' s fist began to glow red with fire as he launched himself towards Gabumon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 2nd Digidestined

Coronamon's fist were covered n fire as he rushed towards Gabumon, ready to fight. Gabumon narrowed his eyes, watching and waiting.

"Gabumon! Use you Blue Blaster!" Landon yelled with concern for his friend. Gabumon didn't attack, he just waited.

"Trust me." Gabumon said as Coronamon was almost to him.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Coronamon yelled as he was ready to punch. Gabumon fell to the ground and looked up.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled as the energy blast struck Coronamon in the stomach, to his surprised, causing him to fly out of the cave. Landon ran over to Gabumon.

"That was awesome." Landon smiled. Gabumon smiled.

"Yeah, now let's finish this before he tries something else." Gabumon said as they ran out the cave.

"I'm staying here." Dorumon said as he continued to look at the wall.

"owwwww!" Coronamon said as he held his stomach where the Blue Blaster hit him. Gabumon and Landon ran out and looked at him confused.

"It's not like I wasn't expecting some sort of guard to these ruins, but never expected it to be a Rookie." Gabumon said. "And not one as whiny as this one." He said as Coronamon continued to whine. Coronamon quickly jumped up.

"I am not whiny!" Coronamon said as his crest began to glow. "Corona Flame!" A fireball burst out flying toward Landon and Gabumon.

"Alright Gabumon," Landon said as he grabbed his Digivice. "Digivolve, but just scare him!" The Digivice began to glow and shot a light at Gabumon.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to," He said as he began to glow and change form. "Garurumon!"

Garurumon jumped out and slammed his foot on the fireball, extinguishing it. Coronamon looked on the larger Digimon with fear, as he began to laugh nervously.

"Why are you attacking us?" Garurumon asked with a growl. Suddenly Coronamon began to cry. Garurumon looked nervous. "I will admit I did not see that coming." Coronamon began to cry louder, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, please." Landon said as he walked up next to Garurumon. He looked at his friend. "What do we do?"

"Coronamon!" A young voice yelled as to Landon and Garurumon's surprise a human boy walked out. He was short and couldn't be more than 10 years old Landon though. He had straight black hair and went past his ears. "Are you ok Coronamon?" The boy said as he bent down and hugged Coronamon.

"You're a human!" Landon said.

"You're a bully!" The boy countered. Landon sighed.

"Garurumon, go back to Gabumon please." Landon said as Garurumon began to glow and he reverted back to Gabumon. Landon bent down next to the boy and Coronamon. "I'm sorry we scared you. But you did attack us first." Coronamon looked up at Landon.

"I had to protect the island! The Master would kill for the information on the Digidestined. If he got it Xavier could be in danger." Coronamon said. Landon's eyes went to the boy.

"You're a Digidestined?" Landon asked. The boy shook his head as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a Digivice. It looked just like Landon's only a Red Ring around the screen, instead of Landon's Blue. Landon showed Xavier his Digivice.

"I didn't know there were more." Xavier said, holding back a smile.

"Yep, I'm Gabumon, and this is Landon. Were partners." Gabumon extended his claw out to Coronamon. Coronamon extended his paw and they shook. Landon put his hand out for Xavier. Xavier reached out and they shook hands.

"I'm Coronamon, and this is my partner, Xavier." Coronamon said.

"Are there any other humans you know of here?" Landon asked.

"No, I have been here for I think 8 weeks now, and no other humans." Xavier said.

"8 weeks!?" Landon and Gabumon said in unison. Xavier and Coronamon shook their heads.

"Your parents must be worried about you." Landon said. He then sighed, knowing it would be much longer than 8 weeks for his parents to notice he was missing.

"They are not. They don't care about me." Xavier said as he hung his head.

"Xavier came from an orphanage." Coronamon said. "That's why his parents don't care about him." Landon was without words. He really didn't know how to handle this sort of situation.

"But you have Coronamon, a partner for life." Gabumon said. Xavier looked up with a smile. "And you have us." Gabumon looked up to Landon.

"He's right. I still don't understand this all. But I know were connected to our Digimon." Landon said.

"And because you both are Digidestined," Dorumon began to say as he walked out of the cave towards them. "The two of you are connected as well." Landon and Xavier looked at each other, and then to Dorumon. "A pleasure to meet you both, I'm Dorumon.

"What do you mean were connected?" Xavier asked.

"Digidestined are not chosen at random or chance, at least no according to these ruins. You two and any others were chosen for a specific reason." Dorumon explained.

"Isn't the reason to save the Digital World?" Landon asked.

"Yes, but it might be a little deeper than that." Dorumon said.

"And that is?" Coronamon asked.

"I haven't a clue." Dorumon said as the others did an anime fall. "There is a lot to read, I will be here for a long time." The other began to get up.

"Where the hell is he?" Chase asked himself as he knocked on the door again. He was out front of Landon's house. He had been knocking of 10 minutes, and tried calling Landon's cell phone multiple times, each time going straight the voice mail stating, he was not in service. Serenity walked around from the back of the house. "Is the back door open? Did you see anything?" She sighed.

"Nothing. The house is dark, and everything is locked up. I don't think he ever made it home." Serenity said with a hint of fear in her voice. She turned around and looked at the wooded area behind Landon's house.

"I don't get how he could have gotten lost in there though." Chase said walked up next to her and looking in the same direction.

"We have to call his parents and tell them he's missing." Serenity said.

"They won't answer, or respond. Not even to Landon. He broke his leg when we were 9. His parents were contacted but never came. My parents are care more about him then his own do." Chase narrowed his eyes. He started to run towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked.

"I'm looking for him in the woods. Stay here in case he comes back!" Chase yelled from over his shoulders as he entered the woods.

Night was starting to fall in the Digital World. The sun was setting in the distance.

"So you have been here your whole stay in the Digital World?" Landon asked Xavier. They were gathering sticks to build a fire.

"Yeah. I was running late for school, when I heard my name come from behind me, and there was a white portal. I jumped in and landed here, and found Coronamon, and he had my Digivice." Xavier explained.

"Have he Digivolved yet?" Landon asked.

"No, we haven't run into anything one else, so we have been just hanging out. No reason to Digivolve." Xavier explained. They walked back to the coast where Gabumon and Coronamon were waiting.

"You got the sticks?" Coronamon asked.

"Of course." Landon said as they placed the sticks in a circle. Coronamon took a step back.

"Corona Flame!" He said as a fire ball launched form his forehead and ignited the sticks, and the fire began. Suddenly both Landon's and Gabumon's stomach's growled.

"It has been a while sense we ate." Gabumon chuckled. Xavier snapped his fingers.

"I have some fruit." He said as he ran into the cave where Dorumon was still studying the wall. He paid no attention to the human. As Xavier ran back with an arm full of fruit, he tossed one to Dorumon, who caught it and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks." Dorumon said.

Xavier handed everyone their own fruit, as they all began to chow down as the sun set more and more.

"So are people going to worry about you?" Xavier asked. Landon swallowed his bite and sighed.

"My parents," Landon paused as they all looked at him. "They don't care about me that much. They won't be home for a while anyways. School will probably come looking, and my best friend Chase."

"I'm sure there is more." Gabumon said. Landon shrugged.

"Well then there is one similarity." Xavier said.

"What do you mean?" Landon asked.

"Dorumon said were connected, being Digidestined. We both don't have many humans who care about us." Xavier looked down.

"But you have some great Digimon who do!" Coronamon said with a smile and he made Xavier laugh. It was uncontrollable, Landon and Gabumon joined in.

Night had fallen and the fire was now just a few embers. Xavier and Coronamon were sound asleep next to each other. Landon was lying on the ground, looking at the stars above. It looked like like's earths night sky, but the consolations were much different. Gabumon told him they were stars of the 12 Deva's that once saved the Digital World, and became the stars. Landon sat up and looked back into the cave where Dorumon and Gabumon were.

"Things are going to get bad, quickly." Dorumon said to Gabumon as he saw Landon walk in.

"What do you mean?" Landon asked.

"I found more information here. Unlike Tamers, were we have seen them in times of peace, and times of war, Digidestined are only call upon when things are at their worst." Dorumon began to explain.

"The legends always stated that the Digidestined would arrive to save the Digital World. Is it in that much peril you think?" Gabumon asked.

"You're only half right Gabumon. The human world is at stake too." Dorumon said looking right at Landon.

"What do you mean?" Landon asked worried.

"According to these ruins, Digidestined are only called upon when both worlds are in danger. Xavier and you have a lot more on your shoulders then I could have imagined." Dorumon explained.

"What else have you found out?" Landon demanded. Dorumon looked back at the wall.

"Not much more that we didn't already know. But I can guarantee The Master has something to do with all this."

"How can we protect both worlds when we are stuck here in the Digital World" Landon gripped his fist in anger. Suddenly he shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong Landon" Gabumon asked concerned.

"Never in my life have I had such courage," Landon said looked at the ground. "And at the same time scared. Scared I can't live up to whatever I am apparently meant to do." Gabumon placed his claw on Landon's hand reassuring.

"No matter what comes at us, what we jump into, we will do it side by side. We will fight together. We will protect the ones we love and care about. That courage you have is something that has been in you sense you were born. If we trust in each other, our friendship will prevail." Gabumon said. Landon let out a soft chuckled and smile. Suddenly they heard a loud screeching noise.

"What was that?" Dorumon said.

"It sounded big!" Landon said as they suddenly heard Xavier and Coronamon screaming in fear.

"Let's go!" Gabumon said as they began to run out of the cave.


	6. Chapter 6: Firamon

Chapter 6: Firamon

Xavier and Coronamon screamed and yelled as a giant stinger flew from the sky and landed where they were. Landon, Gabumon, and Dorumon ran out of the cave to see a giant bee like Digimon. The Digimon was yellow with blue strips, and purple wings. The mouth had mandibles that opened and shrieked.

"What is that?" Landon said in surprise.

"That is Flymon, a Champion Level Digimon." Dorumon said. "And they are pretty volatile."

"Is he working for the Master?" Gabumon asked as Flymon pointed it's stinger towards Xavier and Coronamon.

"It's doesn't matter," Landon said as he grabbed his Digivice and began to run towards the young Digidestined. "Gabumon, take him out!" Gabumon shook his head as the Digivice glowed.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to," The light from the Digivice shot and hit Gabumon, changing his form. "Garurumon!"

"Deadly Sting!" Flymon yelled as he shot three stingers towards Xavier and his Digimon. Landon leapt and grabbed then too, rolling on the ground avoiding the first one.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon let out the blue flames and intercepted the other two before they hit the ground. Landon was helping Xavier off the ground.

"Garurumon, cover us!" Landon said as he ran with him and Coronamon to the cave. He looked at Dorumon. "Keep them safe."

"Where are you going?" Xavier asked.

"I'm not letting my friend battle on his own. Garurumon needs me." Landon said as he ran out the cave.

Chase kicked a tree outside Landon's house as he hung up his phone. Serenity was sitting on the ground next to the tree.

"What did they say?" Serenity asked.

"The police say someone has to be missing for 36 hours before they can do anything. And sense we haven't called his parents, we need to just hold tight." Chase said frustrated. He spent a good hour in the woods, looking for any sign of Landon, but nothing came up. He felt useless. Suddenly Serenity's phone rang. He looked at who it was and Alex, she sighed and answered.

"What do you want Alex?" She asked as Chase was now intrigued at the conversation.

"We had plans tonight remember! Your parents said you told them you were out with a friend. Who are you with?" Alex demanded.

"I'm out with Chase looking for Landon." Serenity said sternly. "And I told you before I was done with you."

"I thought you were joking. It was over that dweeb?" Alex asked still confused and frustrated. Serenity sighed and hung up here phone. Chase chuckled.

"You finally dumped no brain." Chase said. "Bout time." Serenity snapped him a look. "Sorry. I just never understood why you would fall for a guy like that when you have another guy far superior who has had a crush on you for years." Suddenly Chase's eyes grew wide in the thought of what he just did.

"You?" Serenity asked confused. Chase laughed nervously and shook his head no. Serenity's eyes narrowed for a second, thinking, and then she looked at Chase with a titled head. "Really?"

"Ok you can't tell him I told you! It slipped. He would kill me." Chase begged. Serenity laughed at Chase.

"I won't say a word." Serenity said as the headlights of a car distracted them. The car pulled into Landon's drive way. A slender man wearing a blue coat that cover up to his mouth, and a blue hat, casting a shadow over the remainder of his face, stepped out of the car holding a package. "You know who this is?" Serenity asked.

"No idea." Chase said, taking a step in front of Serenity.

"Chase?" The man asked.

"Yes. And you are?" Chase asked.

"A friend of mine asked me to deliver this package to you." The man held the package out.

"What is it?" Chase asked confused.

"It would have been rude of me to look inside wouldn't it?" The man chuckled. Chase grabbed the package and the man looked past him at Serenity. "I do apologize Serenity but I have nothing for you." The man nodded and went back in the car. Chase placed the package on the ground and knocked n the window. It rolled down.

"How did you know to find me here?" Chase asked.

"Where else would you be in the current situation." The man said.

"Do you know where Landon is?!" Chase demanded.

"I could not tell you his current location." The man said as he rolled up his window and began to back up. They watched as the car drove off, and noticed no license plates. Serenity got off the ground.

"What was that about? And how did he know our names?" Serenity asked as Chase went to the package and opened it. Inside was a small white device, with a screen, and a green border around the screen, and green finger grips. They looked at it perplexed.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled as he shot the blue flames in the air towards Flymon. Flymon was able to quickly, and easily dodge the attack. Landon stood behind Garurumon.

"He's got an advantage on us in the sky. We have to bring him down." Landon said. He then saw some trees. "Garurumon, look at the tree's!" Landon pointed. Garurumon turned his head and smirked at Landon as he began to run towards the tree's. Flymon looked on, watching Garurumon run.

"I got you now Flymon!" Garurumon said as he jumped in to the tree, and then used the top to jump into the air, towards Flymon. Flymon was off guard as Garurumon pounced on him, slamming him hard into the ground.

"YEAH!" Xavier and Coronamon shouted from the cave.

"Why did you attack us?" Garurumon demanded as the sides of his mouths began to glow with blue flames. Flymon didn't answer; he just began to flap his wings around Garurumon. A yellow dust began to flow out of the wings, enveloping Garurumon. "What's this?" Garurumon began to cough. Landon took a step forward.

"Garurumon?" He yelled as he could no longer see hi partner. Suddenly the dust began blow everywhere as Flymon flew back into the air. Landon covered his eyes. When the dust cleared he saw Gabumon lying on the ground. "GABUMON!" Landon ran to his friend. He knelt down on the ground next to him.

"Landon," Gabumon said weakly.

"That was Flymon's Poison Powder attack. It drains the energy of a Digimon." Dorumon explained. "That's why Gabumon reverted back to his Rookie form." They noticed Flymon started to circle around back towards Landon and Gabumon.

"We got to do something!" Coronamon said as he started to run out. Xavier grabbed his arm. Coronamon looked back at him.

"What if you get hurt? I don't want anything to happen to you." Xavier said. Coronamon smirked.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't but we can't leave them to be hurt." Coronamon said. Xavier let go of Coronamon and they both ran out. Dorumon sighed.

"The connection, the care they share together. There is nothing in the Digital World that powerful."

"Landon, look out." Gabumon said weakly. Landon looked up to see Flymon preparing to attack with its stinger. It shot one towards them. Landon began to pick Gabumon up.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon yelled as a fire ball hit the stinger, blasted it out of the way and into the water. Flymon moved its head to look towards the two.

"You guys get back!" Landon yelled as he placed Gabumon on his back. Xavier shook his head.

"No Way! This is our fight too. I won't give up hope." Xavier said as his digivice began to glow. He looked down at it and smiled. Coronamon jumped with joy.

"Alright!" Coronamon said as Flymon began to dive bomb towards them. The light from the digivice flew out and hit Coronamon and he began to glow. "Coronamon Digivolve to," His form began to change, as he moved to all fours. He became more lion like, with a mane and sharp intimidating teeth. He grew in size, and then a pair of wings flapped out from his side. The crests on his head were now on the side of his face, and on his hide legs, with fire coming out them. "Firamon!"

The new Champion looked up and saw Flymon close. His forehead began to glow and a giant fire ball formed. "Fira Bomb!" The fire ball launched and hit Flymon in the face. Flymon began to spin around and landed into the sand in front of Firamon. Firamon turned around to Xavier.

"I can't believe how awesome you are in your Champion Level." Xavier said in excitement.

"Did you expect anything else! It is still me." Firamon said. Landon smiled.

"Still has Coronamon's personality. Just like Garurumon has Gabumon's." Landon shook his head as Flymon began to get up, and he started to fly away.

"We got to stop him." Dorumon said. "If he lets Blackwargreymon know where you all are, you're both in trouble. Plus we will lose all this information about the Digidestined."

"I got it," Firamon said as he turned around. He suddenly felt something on his back and saw Xavier. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We fight together." Xavier said, determined. Firamon nodded his head and Xavier jumped on his back. Firamon flapped his wings a d began to run on the ground, and slowly was lifted up into the air, and he started to chase Flymon across the open water. Gabumon slid off Landon's back, starting to regain energy.

"I wish we could help." Gabumon said.

"Me too, but it's up to them now." Landon said watching them.

The Flymon turned its head and saw Firamon and Xavier chasing it. It screeched as it started to fly faster.

"He's getting away!" Xavier yelled. Firamon began to flap its wings faster, and he was catching up.

"Xavier, do you trust me?" Firamon asked. Xavier looked at his friends perplexed.

"Of course I do." Xavier smiled. Firamon nodded his head.

"Hold on tight." Firamon yelled as he took a few giant flaps and began to ascend into the sky a bit. Suddenly all the crest on his body began to flow out fire, and covered him and Xavier in a huge flame. Xavier was amazed he didn't feel the heat at all.

Firamon began to nose dive towards Flymon. "Flame Dive!" Firamon yelled he speed up and went blasting through Flymon. Flymon started to de-digitize, and disappear. Firamon took a few flaps back and watched. He turned his head and smiled at Xavier, who exchanged the smile back as they flew back towards the island.


End file.
